El legado del hielo
by Karmalaa
Summary: Es la secuela de mi fic Pendiendo de una promesa. Así que no lo leas sin no haber leído antes dicha historia :P [terminado]


El legado del hielo

_**A Marian, por darme la patada necesaria para caer del nido y alzar el vuelo con mis propias alas.**_

_- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas?__  
__- Sí, Patriarca._  
_- Entonces… Que no se diga más. Parte con cautela, caballero del Cisne, nunca se sabe dónde puede acechar el peligro._

El cortante sonido del viento rebotaba en sus oídos, doloridos por el brusco cambio de presión que habían soportado. Un viento helado, cargado de finos cristales de hielo, se estrellaba contra su cara.

Había conseguido a lo largo de sus siete años de entrenamiento dominar el cero absoluto. Aquella hostilidad climática era su compañera. La soledad de Siberia sobrecogía, con sus blancas extensiones de desierto blanco y cielos grisáceos. Estando allí, en completa soledad, reparó en que se encontraba en los confines del mundo civilizado. En una de las pocas regiones del planeta a las que aún se las podía catalogar de vírgenes, la cuál se extendía por miles de kilómetros bordeando todo el océano ártico.

Pero todo aquel frío que ahora le envolvía no podía rivalizar con el calor que crecía en su corazón. Al borde de sus fuerzas, tras varias jornadas de continuos intentos, lo había conseguido. Sus dedos temblaban, amoratados, mojados, poniendo resistencia a la congelación. Los dientes permanecían apretados para evitar que castañeasen.

Ahora más que nunca, debía dominar al hielo. A su elemento.

_¡Inepto, inconsciente! Eres igual que él, mas no soy yo quién para impedírtelo, no eres mi alumno. Espero que tengas la madurez suficiente como para recapacitar, por el bien de la Orden. Si cruzas el umbral de este Santuario, da por hecho que otro guerrero se sumará a la lista de bajas._

Las palabras de Camus de Acuario afloraron en su mente, para ser borradas con suavidad por una sonrisa.

Era un suicidio, era consciente de ello, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por él. Por aquel que se convirtió en el centro de su universo, y del que, pese a todo, no sabía apenas nada. Por él, al que había dedicado pensamientos cada uno de los cinco años que habían pasado desde que le despidiera en el recinto sagrado del Santuario, legándole la que hasta ahora había sido su armadura divina.

Entre las ruinas del recinto ateniense aprendió a formarse como caballero en sí. Junto a él aprendió la técnica, pero sobre todo, supo crecerse como persona, a formar una base sólida, estable, sobre la que alzar el vuelo. Una base creada con discreción, amabilidad y secretismo.

Su mentor era todo un misterio. En Grecia se empapó de todo aquel conocimiento que sus superiores y compañeros pudieran brindarle. La experiencia, los consejos… Pero, además de ello, recopilaba datos sueltos que iba anexionando a su mente. Indicios, anécdotas, provenientes de los que fueran sus compañeros en la batalla, e incluso, de su propio instructor.

_Shion__ hizo bien enviándote a ti a Islandia para que te entrenara. Si hubierais recalado en Siberia, sólo te hubiera condenado a la mediocridad. Por muchos logros que como defensor de la Diosa haya logrado, siempre tendrá ese obstáculo que no le dejó ser quien debió._

Desde aquella última charla con el undécimo caballero de oro, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Había ido trazando su plan detenidamente, paso por paso, para alcanzar el objetivo. Pronto oscurecería, tenía que salir de aquel desierto de nieve antes de que la noche cerrada cayera sobre su cabeza.

Sintió un pinchazo que le recorría, como una corriente eléctrica. Una presencia. Pese a sus esfuerzos por pasar inadvertido, alguien le observaba no a demasiada distancia. No era una energía amenazadora, pero le inquietó que le pudieran haber seguido hasta allí sin haberse percatado.

Sus escasos conocimientos del ruso le hicieron posible comprender las palabras del hombre que permanecía de pie a sus espaldas.

- Será mejor que os marchéis, señor, estos parajes son sagrados.

La frase, educada, pero seca y cortante, provino de un joven de ojos azules que no le apartaba la mirada. Un hombre que a lo largo de aquellos años, repetía el ritual de visitar ese lugar con frecuencia, donde el mar permanecía congelado debido a las gélidas temperaturas que asolaban el extremo de la antigua Unión Soviética. Su razón: vigilar que todo permaneciera ajeno al resto del transcurso del tiempo, silenciado como lo que en el fondo era: una tumba. Una misión que ajena a sus allegados de la aldea, incluso a su prometida, ocultaba. Una tarea que le prometió llevar a cabo al que era su admirado amigo hacía ya casi dos décadas.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos que empapado trataba de recuperar el aliento, le miró. Había algo en él que le intrigaba. Conocía aquella sensación, esa aura que transmitía… Para su sorpresa, le oyó hablar, con algo de dificultad en su pronunciación, pero con voz firme, clara y concisa.

- No temáis… Si no me equivoco, ambos estamos aquí por lo mismo. – dijo Alar… - ¿Sois vos Jakov, de la aldea de Kohoutek?

La instantaneidad con la que el hombre palideció le valió como respuesta afirmativa. Le observó, calculando que por su apariencia encajaba con la edad que debía ahora tener aquel del cuál había oído hablar al santo de Pegaso en varias ocasiones.

- Si es así… Vos conocisteis al hombre que nos une en estos momentos y enclave. Su nombre es Hyoga.

Jakov se arrodilló, quitándose el pesado abrigo de pieles para cubrir al joven. Éste lo agradeció, sujetándoselo por los hombros.

- ¿Conocéis a Hyoga?

Alar asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí… Fue mi maestro. Me llamo Alar, y tengo un favor que pediros.

Desvió su vista unos metros a la izquierda de donde se encontraban, para que el ruso fijara su atención en lo que quería…

El humilde aldeano dejó caer sus brazos al suelo helado, para luego, con mano temblorosa, trazar la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho, y lanzar al aire una escueta oración.  
Como dos diminutos puntos negros entre la blancura eterna de la Siberia, el destino terminó de tejer las redes que ahora unía a dos personas provenientes de mundos distintos, con pasados totalmente inconexos, salvo en un punto de unión común.

Y ese punto de unión se encontraba en un país remoto, ajeno a los acontecimientos que pronto se producirían en la aldea donde se crió como caballero de Atenea.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

La tarde era apacible, como la de cualquier día en el caluroso verano del sur de Francia. Las horas de luz se prolongaban, y por las tardes el tiempo refrescaba lo suficiente como para poder salir y pasear sin los agobios que el cielo limpio y despejado producía.

Había abandonado el Santuario, las batallas, el sufrimiento y el dolor por otra aventura encarnizada: la de tener una vida corriente… Y la de ser padre.

Desde que recalara de nuevo en suelo galo, había dedicado sus días a ayudar a Marié con el negocio y los quehaceres cotidianos, a respirar cada segundo a su lado, y a ver crecer a su hija. Las dos mujeres de su vida eran, sin duda, su más preciado tesoro.

Y aunque a veces sentía melancolía, no cambiaría si situación por nada del mundo. Nostalgia de sus compañeros, de las llanuras de su Rusia natal, del misticismo de los templos… En ocasiones le parecía apabullante como el resto del planeta podía vivir día a día ignorando las cruzadas divinas que continuamente se producían entre mortales y dioses. En una era de conocimiento, tecnología y comunicación sin fronteras, existían secretos y ritos más antiguos que la misma humanidad, la cuál no debía llegar a conocer.

Así tenía que ser, y por tanto había sellado su cosmos al completo, construyendo el lustro que llevaba fuera de la Orden partiendo de un pasado inexistente, refugiándose en cada minuto de paz que ellas le regalaban. Como un tesoro divino. Los años le habían tratado bien, y tal vez por haberse preocupado de no perder el hábito físico que le había acompañado en toda su juventud, seguía conservando prácticamente el mismo aspecto de siempre.

Como cada día a esas horas, llevaba a la pequeña al parque del centro de la pintoresca ciudad. Si bien al principio el que fuese el único hombre entre las madres que llevaban a sus hijos a que jugasen levantaba más de un comentario, pronto se ganó el respeto y la consideración de sus vecinos. A decir verdad, poco le importaba lo que pudieran pensar. Sabía que Marié había soportado lo suyo durante su ausencia, y más aún después de su regreso.

Pero todo eso era agua pasada.

Se arrodilló para arreglar las dos cascadas doradas en las que se dividía la cabellera de la niña, la cuál, impaciente protestaba, deseosa por entrar de una vez al recinto de juegos.

- Espera, sólo será un momento…

Sonrió con dulzura mientras la veía correr, una vez terminada la tarea. Se apoyó en la verja de madera a observarla juguetear con los demás niños que se disputaban subir primero a los columpios.

Había dado su sangre, sudor y lágrimas por un mundo mejor. Aunque en su momento se preguntó si su lucha de verdad había servido para algo, en ese momento supo que sí. Si aquella tierra, con sus dificultades y problemas, seguía siendo aun así igual de hermosa y llena de oportunidades para Natasha, su tormento habría valido la pena.

Tan pequeña y llena de vida… A esa edad se es poco consciente de los crueles hilos que se mueven alrededor. Él los ignoraba en su momento y se topó de bruces con un destino que le llevó media existencia cambiar. No dejaría que su hija pasara por lo mismo.

Pero no quería que esos pensamientos volvieran a llenar su cabeza. No podía fiarse de nadie, hasta el aprendiz menos aventajado sería capaz de detectar trazas de sus imágenes mentales. Así que se concentró en nimiedades, como el sonido del viento en las ramas de los árboles, el cambio de las tonalidades según la posición del sol… O la energía inagotable de su hija, que pronto cumpliría los 5 años.

Abstraído y sin hacer facultades de sus poderes psíquicos y de percepción. Tanto que no se percató de que alguien le observaba a lo lejos, una figura que poco a poco se fue acercando, con soltura y naturalidad, hasta quedar a su lado, también apoyado en la verja pintada de vivos colores.

El recién llegado le miró unos segundos, antes de entonar un saludo en la antigua y melódica lengua griega, para su asombro.

- Parece que no he tenido que dar demasiadas vueltas para dar con vos… La suerte está de mi lado.

Hyoga se giró con brusquedad hacia el lugar del que venían las palabras.  
Atónito, tardó en reconocer aquel rostro familiar. Por mucho que intentara borrar los mecanismos propios de su etapa guerrera, analizó en milésimas sus rasgos, la contracción de las pupilas, la posición del cuerpo…

Y se topó con el rostro amable, hermoso, enmarcado en los mechones rojizos que se escapaban del resto de la melena, atada en una larga cola que sobrepasaba los hombros. No pudo dar crédito.

- Dios mío… Alar… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo, asiéndolo por los hombros, susurrándole.  
- Pedí al Patriarca unas semanas para permanecer ajeno a Santuario… Espero no haberos molestado al tomarme la libertad de venir a veros, maestro…

Volvió a contemplarle. Había crecido, y mucho, desde la última vez que le viera. Con aquellas ropas informales podía hacerse pasar fácilmente por estudiante de la cercana universidad de Paul-Valéry, en la vecina Montpellier, los cuáles abundaban bastante en aquella época del año.

Un ápice de tristeza contrastó con la inmensa alegría que el reencuentro le produjo. Echó otro vistazo a Natasha, antes de acercase más a él, mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

- Alar… El que estés aquí me llena de dicha el corazón, pero… Quiero permanecer totalmente al margen de la Orden. Sólo el caballero Seiya me ha visitado una vez, y es que… Ahora tengo una familia… No quiero involucrar a nadie, ¿comprendes?

- Sí, maestro… Por eso he trabajado el último año en dominar la técnica necesaria para cerrar mi mente, y por lo que veo, creo que lo he conseguido, dado que si he dado tan pronto con vos ha sido de mera casualidad…

El recién llegado posó su atención momentáneamente en la niña que su antaño mentor no cesaba de vigilar…

- ¿Esa pequeña es…?  
- Sí… Es mi hija…

El irlandés se sorprendió por la noticia, pero a la vez le conmovió ver al antiguo caballero del cisne en un estado tan relajado. Derrochaba paz por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Y se preguntó si su plan había sido egoístamente desconsiderado. El ruso debió de leer entre líneas su duda, puesto que depositó una mano sobre las suyas, apoyadas en la tosca madera.

- No hagas caso de lo que te he dicho. Claro que eres bienvenido, tanto mi familia como yo te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. Olvidémonos del formalismo y los antiguos rangos, tú eres casi un hijo para mí. Y tienes mucho que contarme, cinco años dan de sí.

Le sonrió, agradecido y feliz. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a planear el viaje, necesitaba volver a ver a su maestro, pero sobre todo, cumplir con el propósito de su desplazamiento. Quería conocerle. No a aquel que todo le enseñó, sino al hombre que había portado antes que él la armadura forjada en los hielos eternos.

Alar le siguió, adentrándose en el parque, agachándose en frente de la niña para poder mirarla a los ojos. Para sorpresa de Hyoga, le habló, en un francés más que aceptable.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, señorita?  
- ¿Desde cuándo hablas…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el mismo Hyoga elevó las cejas, mirando hacia el cielo en un gesto irónico.

- No me lo digas… Camus, ¿verdad?  
- Sí… Aunque he de reconocer que insistí para que me enseñara. – sonrió el joven.

La niña le miraba, con curiosidad. Alargó la mano, hasta coger uno de los mechones cobrizos, para observarlo de cerca.

- ¿Te has pintado el pelo?

Alar rió ante la ocurrencia, mientras Hyoga trataba de reprenderla.

- Oh, no os preocupéis. – dijo, restándole importancia. – No, no me lo he pintado. Pero si me dices cuántos años tienes te doy un paseo a caballito.

La manita de la niña, que sonreía mostrando una hielera de diminutos dientes blancos como perlas, mostró cuatro dedos, a lo que Alar, cumplidor, la subió a sus hombros, imitando el sonido del corcel que había prometido. Y Hyoga, todavía algo incrédulo ante lo repentino del encuentro, cogió la maleta del chico, indicándole que le siguiera.

Les veía a los dos, que se habían adelantado unos pasos, como si de dos hermanos entre juegos se tratasen. No pudo más que seguir sonriendo con algo de satisfacción personal, al poder reunir en un mismo plano a las personas que más habían significado para él en su pasado más inmediato y el presente. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Marié al comprobar que el alumno del que tanto le había hablado pasaría unos días con ellos, ya en carne hueso.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Alar entró con algo de timidez al patio trasero por el que habían accedido al interior de la casa. La puerta conducía a una sala recubierta de madera, con aspecto de ser una trastienda a juzgar por el ruido que oía tras el arco que, cubierto por una cortina, separaba la habitación de otra.

- Natasha, ve subiendo, no entres con los zapatos en el salón.

La niña no tardó en ascender por las escaleras que había a la derecha, a la vez que Hyoga desaparecía por el cortinaje. Se limitó a esperar, no pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta que su maestro regresó, acompañado por una mujer de penetrantes ojos esmeralda y cabello denso, oscuro, que desparramado vestía sus hombros finos y cremosos. Le sonrió, un poco intimidado al no saber qué decir. Fue el ruso quién se encargó de encauzar la situación.

- Marié, te presento a Alar, mi alumno, del que tanto te he hablado. Alar… Ella es mi mujer.

- Encantada de conocerte, nuestra casa es tu casa, sé bienvenido. – dijo ella, tras besar la mejilla del joven. – Supongo que estarás cansado. Voy a ir preparando la cena, Hyoga te indicará dónde puedes acomodarte.

Tras ello, les dejó a ambos solos, subiendo con paso grácil los peldaños que conducían a la planta de arriba. Hyoga aprovechó para indicarle al chico que le acompañara a la zona de la tienda, y así cerrarla al público. Alar observó con detenimiento la colocación y encanto pintoresco del local, cuando su maestro, ya una vez finalizada la tarea, quedó justo en frente suya, mirándole a los ojos, con expresión serena.

Recordó la primera vez que le vio, en aquel puerto del oeste de Islandia. Le encontró allí, apartado de la gente, alto, imponente con su piel pálida y la cabellera rubia y radiante, con un extraño aire de senectud pese a ser increíblemente joven para ser su maestro.

Ahora, 11 años después, le había sobrepasado en estatura, y sin embargo, seguía conservando esa aura nostálgica y misteriosa, pero no detectaba aquella tristeza en su mirada. Su cosmos, el cuál las pocas veces que se había dejado tocar por él, resultando intimidante pero a la vez cálido y protector, había sido sustituido por una inmensa sensación de calma que parecía contagiar a todos los que le rodeaban.

Amaba a su maestro, y nunca se lo había podido decir con palabras. Le amaba, como a un segundo padre al que desconocía. Ardió en deseos de acercarse a él, pero fue el acto del propio Hyoga cuando le tomó entre sus brazos lo que le impidió hacerlo.

Se limitó a corresponder a aquel abrazo conciliador e íntimo, terminando de sellar un reencuentro al margen de la Orden con el que había estado soñando mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

- Me alegra tanto poder volver a veros, Maestro…

El ruso deshizo ligeramente la unión, tomándole el rostro con suavidad entre las manos. Si en el pasado había estado orgulloso de él como guerrero, ahora lo estaba como persona, más si cabía.

- Alar, no me llames maestro. Puede que el destino nos uniera por esa traba, pero ahora que he quedado fuera de Santuario… Trátame como a tu igual.

Pues aunque supiera perfectamente que los vínculos entre mentores y alumnos eran imposibles de mitigar, quería sentirse libre de esas ataduras que un simple trato conformaban.

Quería que su propio alumno pudiera tratarle en la confianza que se había generado entre ellos, algo más allá de una amistad para convertirse prácticamente en un lazo paternal. Mas sabía que difícil debía resultar para el chico, cuando él mismo sería incapaz de hacerlo con Camus.

Jamás podría dejar de verle como su maestro.

- Debes estar cansado. Vamos, subamos a la casa y comamos algo. ¿Cómo están mis viejos compañeros de batalla? Hace mucho que no recibo noticias de Grecia…

Subieron hacia el piso de arriba, y ya en éste, Hyoga le condujo al fondo del estrecho pasillo, a la que fuera en su momento la habitación que él ocupó cuando le ofrecieron poder residir en aquella vivienda a cambio de su trabajo.

Cuántos recuerdos contenidos en aquellas cuatro paredes… Tras haberse instalado el recién llegado, le invitaron a tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina junto a la pequeña, mientras los anfitriones preparaban una improvisada cena para los 4. Marié miraba curiosa al chico, el cuál se esforzaba por seguir la conversación en francés para no dejarla colgada.

- ¿Han habido muchos cambios en la estructura interna del Santuario?

- Pues… Hará unos cinco meses el caballero Shiryu fue nombrado portador de la Armadura de Libra, su maestro decidió entregarse al retiro y no encontró resistencia por parte de la cúspide de la Orden. Y en cuanto a otras novedades… La totalidad de los guerreros han sido reestablecidos. La última armadura en encontrar nuevo portador ha sido la de Andrómeda.  
Hyoga calló por unos momentos, su sonrisa se esfumó, mientras sopesaba las palabras del chico.

Aunque era lo más normal en el curso de la historia de la guerra, se le hacía extraño y doloroso pensar en que otro pudiera custodiar aquella armadura divina, la de las mortíferas cadenas nebulares. Esa armadura que encerraba parte del alma que la había portado en el mismo momento y circunstancias que él mismo la del cisne.

- ¿Y cuál es el nombre del nuevo caballero de Andrómeda?

- Su nombre es Rigel… Sí, es el nuevo caballero, pero hay algo que le distingue del resto. Es amazona, la única mujer portadora de una armadura divina en estos momentos. Y con un gran carácter, dado que ha conseguido que se derogue la ley de la máscara femenina…

Le sorprendió mucho la noticia, pero trató de no hacer más hincapié en ello.

- Pero bueno, cuéntanos, ¿cómo ha sido tu viaje desde la lejana Athenas?

Charlaron discernidamente, cambiando a temas banales en los que poder intervenir los cuatro presentes. Alar se sintió cómodo en aquel ambiente acogedor y relajado, como parte de una pequeña familia. Hablaron de las impresiones que el país galo le había causado, del cambio de clima desde la costa griega al sur francés, de las peripecias de Natasha en esa época de vacaciones estivales… Risas, alegría y vino regaron las horas, hasta que la medianoche pasó de largo, sorprendiéndoles las estrellas protectoras en una amena velada ajena a los peligros que los sirvientes mortales de los dioses portaban.

Marié cogió en brazos a la pequeña, que llevaba un buen rato dormitando en su pecho.

- Voy a acostar a la niña y me iré también a la cama, ha sido un día muy duro. – susurró, besando a Hyoga suavemente. – Que descanses, y ya sabes, como si estuvieras en tu casa. – añadió, dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho.

El siberiano la siguió con la mirada, tras desearle buenas noches, y dejar que su mano se despidiera con un suave roce de la suya. Quedaron solos en la cocina, a la luz de un viejo quinqué de aceite, con las copas medias vacías.

- ¿Te apetece un poco más? Este lo guardamos para ocasiones realmente importantes… - le dijo, señalando la botella – Y tan importantes, pues digamos que mucho no suelo beber…

Alar agradeció el ofrecimiento, rechazándolo con educación. Llevaba tanto tiempo planeando todo aquello… Tanto tiempo investigando, trazando cada parámetro en secretismo y discreción…

No conocía prácticamente nada de su historia. Ese era uno de los motivos que le habían impulsado a buscarle, no ya como guerrero, sino como hombre. Quería conocerle, pues detrás de cada persona había una historia que configuraba la vida de dicho sujeto, y algo le decía que la vida de su antaño maestro sería digna de ser contada y escuchada.

- Dadas las circunstancias que marcaron nuestra despedida, nunca me dijisteis el motivo por el que decidisteis abandonar la Orden… Me gustaría que me lo contarais, si no es intromisión.

- No, claro que no… - le contestó él, algo pensativo.

No se oía sonido alguno en los alrededores, el pueblo estaba sumido en la madrugada, tranquilidad sólo rota por el replicar del campanario marcando las fracciones de tiempo correspondientes.

Lo cierto es que era una buena pregunta, y le parecía justo que el chico al que prácticamente crió conociera su pasado, al igual que él conocía el suyo. No iba a serle fácil el rememorar tantos recuerdos que había tratado de enterrar con el paso de los años, pero que seguían ahí, latentes, en medio de una laguna mental que las batallas habían conformado.

-Tú has tenido la suerte de llegar a las filas como guerrero en tiempos de paz, Alar… Yo a tu edad… Le comuniqué a Shion que deseaba abandonar la Orden. ¿Conoces la historia de la resurrección de la actual encarnación de Athenea y la revolución interna que ello produjo?

- He oído rumores sueltos acerca de cómo Saga se hizo con el poder, pero poco más.

- Lo supuse, es prácticamente un tema tabú… Es cierto, Saga mató a Shion y se hizo pasar por él durante 13 años… Hasta que un grupo de nuevos guerreros consiguió devolver las aguas a su cauce, convenciendo a la totalidad del Santuario de la autenticidad de la encarnación de la Diosa.

Alar abrió los ojos, por lo poco que sabía al respecto y las fechas de las que hablaba… ¿Acaso su maestro…?

- Fueron cinco los guerreros, simples caballeros de Bronce en aquellos momentos, los que derrotaron a los dorados que se negaron en aquellos momentos a ceder ante su convicción de jurar lealtad al Patriarca… Y entre esos caballeros, junto con la ayuda incondicional de Mu de Aries… Estaba yo.

- ¿Vos luchasteis contra los Caballeros de Oro? – exclamó, asombrado.

- Sí… Soporté cada una de las 15 agujas mortales de Milo del Escorpión y… Recibí la última enseñanza de mi maestro a cambio de su vida, cuando respondí a la Ejecución de la Aurora con igual gesto. Fue un día… Imposible de olvidar. – Pronunció con cierto dolor en el rosto, que trató de borrar con una tenue sonrisa. – Ya conoces a Seiya y Shiryu… Y si haces memoria, también a Ikki, caballero del Fénix. Aquel hombre que apareció súbitamente cuando entrenábamos en la costa, los años antes de partir a los Glaciares.

Alar asintió. Le recordaba, aunque no hubiera tenido el privilegio de poder verle por el recinto sagrado de la capital griega.

- Fuimos nosotros cuatro quienes encabezamos aquella revolución interna… Nosotros y el caballero de Andrómeda. Él era el hermano de Fénix, y a su vez… Alguien muy especial para mí en el plano personal. – siguió relatando, con voz suave teñida de tristeza, como si no estuviera contando su propia historia, sino la de otra persona ajena. – A los 20 años ya habíamos combatido contra nuestros ahora compañeros, contra los guerreros divinos de Odín en tierras del norte, contra el Santuario Marino de Poseidón, y… En los Infiernos.

Se produjo una pausa que mantuvo al chico en vilo, intrigado y a la vez compungido.

- El destino fue cruel en aquella guerra. Muchos de los caídos en la batalla de Santuario regresaron de sus tumbas. Lo que primero se consideró traición, fue en realidad una arriesgada estrategia para vencer al Hades en su propio terreno. Lo que nadie nunca esperó, en especial yo, es que fuese el mismo portador de Andrómeda el que estuviera destinado desde que nació a acoger al dios de la muerte, servirle de recipiente … Apenas conservo imágenes de aquello, sólo vagos recuerdos, el calor insoportable, la angustia…. La incredulidad. Logramos sacarle de su cuerpo, pero… Él nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Tras aquello nos dieron un merecido paréntesis en nuestras obligaciones con la Orden, habíamos vivido demasiadas penurias en un espacio de tiempo sumamente corto. Y cuando todo parecía volver a cobrar sentido… Él murió dos años más tarde. Fue… Uno de los golpes más duros de todos los que he recibido.

Hyoga miraba hacia la pequeña llama, algo absorto.

- Así que me vi con 22 años, las manos manchadas de sangre y ninguna motivación personal que me llevara a seguir adelante con la vida que hasta entonces conocía. Fue cuando supe que no quería seguir portando mi armadura. Decidí recorrer mi país de un extremo a otro y recalar en Athenas y hacer llegar mi petición al Patriarca… El cuál me la concedió con una condición.

Hizo una suave parada, mirándole con complicidad y cariño.

- Tendría que entrenar a mi sucesor y dejarle a cargo de la armadura divina…

Alar se acercó aún más, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Queréis decir que teníais mi edad cuando os conocí?  
- No, no… Desde que marché de Santuario hasta que recibí la citación que indicaba el inicio de mi misión transcurrieron dos largos años. Por azar o conjeturas del destino, recalé aquí, en este pueblo, concretamente en esta casa, donde me dieron trabajo y un lugar en donde cobijarme. Y para cuando me quise dar cuenta del paso del tiempo… - suspiró – me había enamorado de Marié. No fue nada fácil convivir con la incertidumbre de saber que tendría que marcharme en cualquier momento, sabes…

Hyoga terminó de apurar lo poco que quedaba de su copa, apartándola hacia un lado.

- Finalmente, la hora llegó, y… Me casé con ella, justo la noche en que partí, todavía sin conocer mi lugar exacto de destino.

El chico, ya serio, frunció el ceño, pensando con gravedad.

- ¿Estabais casado… Cuando se produjo mi entrenamiento en Islandia?

- Sí… Y lo siento si tal vez no fui todo lo objetivo que debí ser durante aquellos años. A veces cuestiono mi labor y si en realidad cumplí con mis funciones correctamente.

Alar apoyó la barbilla en una de sus muñecas, queriendo borrar la posible tensión creada por el último comentario.

- Vuestra labor conmigo fue ejemplar, no lo dudéis ni un momento. Recibí la instrucción por parte de un gran guerrero, y pude crecer bajo la seguridad que como persona me aportasteis. Sólo lamento no haber podido serviros de apoyo en esa época pero, como bien decís, estaba fuera de lugar el que yo supiera… Todas vuestras circunstancias.

¿Cuántas veces había contemplado a Hyoga mirando absorto el horizonte, tras darle las indicaciones pertinentes a los quehaceres físicos del día? Muchas. Ahora creía saber qué era lo que tal vez pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes.

Camus le había hablado de cómo le formó. De su compañero de entrenamiento. De lo ocurrido. De la debilidad de su maestro.

Y por mucho que se esforzase, él no era capaz de sentir el reproche que podía captar de labios del francés siempre que acababan por tocar el tema del antiguo caballero del Cisne.  
Alar… No era capaz de concebir a su maestro de la forma en que Acuario trataba de inculcarle.

El tiempo no jugaba en su favor. Supo que era el momento adecuado de hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando.

- Hyoga, yo… No quiero abusar de vuestro tiempo y de vuestra hospitalidad, más sabiendo el peligro que causo con mi presencia. Encontraros en tan buena situación y veros tan feliz con vuestra familia… Hacen que mi largo viaje haya valido la pena. Pero he de deciros que no es ese el verdadero motivo que me ha llevado a venir aquí a vuestro encuentro.

El ruso contrajo el rostro, e instintivamente se acercó a él, como si entre ellos fuera a brotar un secreto que nadie más debiera conocer.

Era el momento de hacerlo.

Alar tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Nunca le había sido tan franco. Nunca se había sentido tan desnudo ante alguien, tan sincero y a la vez vulnerable.

Vulnerable por desconocer como sería la reacción de él. Pero a la vez, nunca había albergado tanto amor y cariño en su interior.

Necesitaba decírselo de una vez por todas, hacerle conocedor de su logro, el cuál llevaba ocultando varias semanas.

- Veréis… Antes de que prosiga, quiero pediros mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que podáis perdonar mi atrevimiento, me tomé una gran libertad que tal vez pudiera haber sido insultante para vos…

Supo que dar tantos rodeos no era bueno. Así que le miró a los ojos, sereno, con la conciencia tranquila, asiendo con fuerza el calor de la mano de su maestro, queriendo imprimir toda su alma en las palabras que iba a darle.

- Lo que quiero deciros es… Que he conseguido rescatar el cuerpo de vuestra madre.

No supo descifrar el contenido de su expresión. Estupefacción. Dolor. Incredulidad.

Notó como la presión de su mano sobre las suyas crecía. Como su rostro se tornó transparente, a la par que la mirada ganaba en brillo. Bajo la tenue luz ámbar de aquella llama de aceite, Hyoga pareció derrumbar todos los arquetipos de sólido guerrero para transformarse en un ángel caído a los pies de la tierra, con una humanidad tan desbordante que sobrecogería al más rudo.

Bajo la constelación que a ambos había marcado desde que llegaran al mundo, el ruso no pudo decir nada, abrumado por aquella sencilla frase que el joven acababa de decirle.

Una frase que encerraba un final para una historia, la suya, que creyó haber enterrado en un pozo de desgracia y pena, considerándola imposible de concluir.

Se dejó mecer por un buen espacio de tiempo en aquel repentino shock emocional, con la compañía de su amado pupilo, el cuál cayó, construyendo el silencio con el suyo propio, sabiendo que no debía ser él quien tuviera la última palabra aquella noche.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Aquella noche en que vio brotar la luz azulada de Hyoga, y sintió ese torrente helado que le recubría, supo que el mundo del que él parecía provenir estaba lleno de misterios y secretos que quedaban demasiado grandes para su comprensión.

Nunca dudó de su palabra, por muy difícil de comprender que fuera. Lo supo por sus ojos, incapaces de mentir, y por esa indescriptible sensación que la embriagaba cada vez que estaba con él.

Marié nunca había creído en la percepción de las auras de los demás, pero… Con él era diferente.

Como si pudiera transmitirle parte de sus sentidos, de sus sentimientos, con sólo rozarle. Un aura de tranquilidad, cálida, pero a la vez llena de una nostalgia densa que no era capaz de definir.

Una sensación que había ido remitiendo conforme el paso de los años, pero que también había percibido en Seiya en su momento cuando les visit

Y ahora en aquel chico.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que se recostara en su cama, pero no podía dormir. Casi inconscientemente había terminado sacando el viejo libreto de cuero que su marido le regalase a su llegada de tierras del norte. Un diario que, según sus palabras, no sólo había escrito para tener constancia de cada uno de los hechos que se produjeran durante el entrenamiento de su alumno, sino para hacerla a ella misma testigo de su aventura.

Solía repasar con cariño aquellas páginas interminables, repletas del ágil trazo de su letra y de bocetos de los parajes, de las dependencias, de las vistas… Incluso del joven.

Cuando vio a Alar… Fue como si le conociera de toda la vida. Era tal y como le había imaginado a raíz de las descripciones y los fieles dibujos, impresos por el carbón en la celulosa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada anclada a la pequeña luz que todavía permanecía encendida, le oyó entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y acostándose a su lado.

- ¿Estás despierta todavía? – le preguntó, abrazándola por la cintura.  
- Sí… No consigo conciliar el sueño…

Hyoga se metió debajo de las mantas, recostando la cabeza al lado de la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

- Marié… - le susurró. – Alar me ha pedido que emprenda un viaje a su lado. Quiero… Que Natasha y tú vengáis con nosotros. Iremos a mi país, concretamente a Siberia. Él… Dice haber conseguido lo que yo no pude.

Ella giró ligeramente el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Pero… ¿Podremos permitirnos cerrar la tienda? Nos tomará por lo menos tres semanas.  
- Lo sé… Sé que no estamos en un buen momento económico, pero… Puedo buscar un empleo al margen en cuanto regresemos. Me gustaría tanto que pudieras conocer el lugar del que provengo y…

No le dejó continuar. Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

- Ya encontraremos una forma de amortiguar las pérdidas. Además, nos merecemos un descanso, hace dos años que no nos tomamos vacaciones. Sé que es importante para ti. – le besó con delicadeza.- Hablaré con los vecinos, tal vez puedan hacernos el favor de llevarnos el negocio.

Volvió a tomar de nuevo la postura, acomodándose con la intención de buscar el sueño. Mas continuó con la mirada perdida en la diminuta luz proveniente de la mesilla de noche.

- Estoy embarazada.

Lo había sabido aquella tarde, pero con la llegada del joven no había encontrado tiempo para decírselo. Sentía miedo, dado que no eran las mejores circunstancias las actuales como para tener otro hijo, pero… La reacción de él hizo desaparecer todas las dudas y pesares, como si le quitase una pesada capa que le cubría los hombros.  
Se dejó estrechar entre sus brazos, cobijándose en su calor.

- Tú y la niña… Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y nada me hace más feliz… Que poder ser el padre de tus hijos.- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, acariciándose el rostro, emocionado ante el comunicado.- Sería mejor que os quedéis aquí, el viaje será largo y austero, debes descansar.  
- No… Iré ahora que me será posible. Quiero conocer tu tierra… Tu pasado… Quiero… Verla.

Acabó la frase en un susurro casi inaudible. No tenía razones para ello, pero unas incontenibles ganas de llorar le invadieron. Y así lo hizo, dejando brotar las lágrimas sobre la piel del ruso que, con infinitos amor y paciencia, cerró los ojos mientras su larga melena azabache se deslizaba entre sus dedos, sintiéndose dichoso por los nuevos pasajes que el destino estaba escribiendo para él.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

De entre todas las costumbres que había adquirido a lo largo de su entrenamiento, Alar conservaba una de ellas como un elemento más de su vida diaria: el sueño ligero.

Pese a lo cómoda y acogedora de la cama y habitación en la que había pasado la noche, con los primeros rayos del sol no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos, decantándose por sentarse en el reborde de la ventana, contemplando como el hermoso valle se teñía de los naranjas propios del nacimiento del astro rey.

El clima en aquella región era suave, por lo que había dormido con el torso desnudo, sintiendo el frío del cristal al apoyarse contra él. Rememoró la velada anterior junto a su maestro, todas sus revelaciones, pero ante todo… La expresión de él cuando le confesó la verdad de su visita.

Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería la gélida tierra del Este, pero el encontrarse a si mismo en medio de una extensión de hielo que se prolongaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, sin más sonido que el arrollador viento, golpeando implacable contra su cara en la más completa soledad, hizo surgir congoja en el fondo de su corazón.

No fue fácil. Localizar el punto exacto en el que se había producido el naufragio, y detectar la posición de la fosa en cuyo interior habían quedado los restos del navío por obra de Camus le llevó una jornada de agotador rastreo de trazas de energías cósmicas.

Y tras ello, siguieron peligrosas inmersiones, hasta dar al fin con lo que buscaba. El agua helada le hería, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su carne. Los ojos, nublados por el frío y el cúmulo de negra agua, eran inservibles. Los pulmones sufrían, al igual que el cuerpo por la presión y la baja temperatura.

No supo si sería capaz de hacerlo, admirando el coraje mostrado por su mentor en su día tras haberse decidido a emprender ese camino. Y sin embargo, no pararía hasta conseguir aquello que él no pudo. Aunque había algo todavía más importante que recuperar ese cadáver: salir con vida.

Pronto supo que tendría que explotar su cosmos a límites insospechados si realmente quería resultados. Pero… Valió la pena el esfuerzo, el rozar varias veces la muerte bajo el mar de Siberia. Aunque le tildaran de loco en la Orden, y se ganara con ello el desprecio de su superior más directo…

Tenía que hacerlo.

Y mientras rememoraba aquellos momentos, a su vez Hyoga decidía salir de su propia cama, tras haber pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido a lo largo de la noche. Dejó durmiendo apaciblemente a Marié, intentando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, caminando con paso cauto por el pasillo de madera, que amenazaba con crujir a la menor pisada en falso.

Al final de dicho pasillo había dos habitaciones contiguas. Lentamente y en la penumbra se adentró en la primera de ellas, sentándose en el borde de la cama, observando con ternura cómo dormía la pequeña, con su cabellera rubia desparramada y la carita propia de un ser que todavía no ha conocido preocupaciones suficientes que atormentaran su descanso.

No podría olvidar aquel día en que la tuvo entre los brazos, recién nacida, tan frágil e inocente. Aquella criatura era su hija. Lo que nunca en sus días de batalla pensó que podría llegar a tener. Y la sensación de su diminuto y cálido cuerpo, de la mano que ansiosa apretaba sus dedos, buscando protección y seguridad, le hizo llorar en aquella ocasión.

Cómo sabía que volvería a hacer cuando volviera a tener al hijo que ahora esperaban con ellos. No era capaz de describir lo que sentía, sólo sabía que eran sangre de su sangre, un vínculo tan fuerte que hacía nacer en él instintos hasta ahora desconocidos.

Instintos de supervivencia que ni con la Diosa desarrolló. Algo tan primitivo pero a la vez hermoso como el luchar contra las adversidades y darlo todo por los niños, puesto que donde él representaba la desesperación, el dolor y la lucha, Natasha y la criatura que ahora crecía en el vientre de ella simbolizaban el perdón, la esperanza.

La dulce perspectiva de un lienzo en blanco que debía de ser pintado con los hermosos colores de sus vidas.

- Zdravstruyte… - susurró, dándole los buenos días, aunque siguiera dormida.

Aunque él y Marié le hablaban en francés, normalmente cuanto estaban solos solía hacerlo en su idioma, para que la niña tuviera la ventaja ya de mayor de haberse criado entre dos lenguas dispares.

La arropó, dándole un beso en la frente, para salir de allí en el mismo mutismo con el que entró, eso sí, recogiendo a su paso los juguetes que esparcidos poblaban el camino a la salida.

Y tras llegar nuevamente al pasillo, tocó a la puerta que aguardaba justo en frente de la de la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

Aquella llamada seca pero discreta en la madera sacó a Alar de sus cavilaciones, sonriendo con agrado cuando vio asomarse a su maestro, indicándole que pasara.

Le saludó, dejando que tomara asiento a su lado, apoyándose en el lado opuesto de la ventana, quedando frente a frente.

- Iremos… - le comentó el ruso. – En cuanto nos den los visados correspondientes tomaremos el primer tren a París y de ahí marcharemos a Moscú. Siento que no podamos hacerlo en otro medio de transporte, pero no podemos permitírnoslo. Espero que el tiempo no juegue en tu contra…

- No, no os preocupéis. Contaba con ello. ¿Vuestra mujer e hija también nos acompañarán? Es una noticia estupenda…

El ruso correspondió a la sonrisa. Eran muchos los asuntos que habían impedido su sueño aquella madrugada, pero de entre todos ellos había uno… Que le angustiaba sobremanera.

- Dime, Alar, tú… - le miró, con semblante serio, triste, pero ávido de respuestas - ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo… Pudiste…?

- Empleando una de las muchas enseñanzas teóricas sobre física que me disteis – replicó, no necesitando de más datos para saber a lo que el rubio se refería – Recordé que el agua en su estado sólido tiene…

- Mayor densidad que en estado líquido. – sentenció Hyoga, ausente, comprendiendo al instante el razonamiento de su alumno, sin dejarle acabar con la frase – Qué estúpido fui, cómo no se me ocurrió antes…

Los glaciares flotaban eternos sobre la mortífera plenitud del Mar de Siberia, mostrando amenazante icebergs que dominaban todo el paisaje.

Y por esa lógica, empleando la misma técnica… Un bloque de hielo debía de ser más fácilmente transportable en elemento líquido hacia la superficie.

- No debiste haberlo hecho, Alar. Ya alguien al que estimaba perdió la vida por mi culpa en esas aguas. Si tú hubieras seguido el mismo camino, no me lo hubiera perdonado. – dijo duramente, acercándose, reprochando como nunca antes le había hecho.

- No me pidáis que os de un motivo razonable que me condujera a ello. Yo sólo… Quería hacer algo por vos. Poder corresponder de alguna manera a todo lo que hicisteis por mí.  
Hyoga posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, su semblante seguía serio.

- ¿Ya has conocido el terrible peso de arrastrar muertes bajo tu conciencia?

- Sí… En mi tercera misión. Me destinaron a una remota isla a repeler un pequeño batallón que impedía que el entrenamiento de los nuevos santos de bronce se desarrollara con normalidad. Yo… - murmuró – acabé con 4 de ellos.

- Puede que olvides los nombres, - prosiguió Hyoga, como si le estuviera dando una nueva lección, olvidando que el papel de maestro ya había caído en el olvido – es más, puede incluso que nunca llegues a saberlos, pero… Los rostros permanecen, Alar. Los rostros de aquellos que han caído por tu causa, no desaparecen, seguirán ahí, por el resto de tus días, acompañándote y no dejándote descansar completamente en paz. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Las vidas… Son algo demasiado valioso, y aunque nosotros hayamos tenido el deber de sesgar ciertas vidas para proteger otras… Eso es algo que nadie debería tocar a la ligera. Y cuando hablo de vidas no me refiero simplemente a las ajenas, sino también a la tuya.

Suspiró. Por mucho sermón que ahora le diese… El muchacho estaba vivo. Había salido airoso, superándole nuevamente en otro aspecto.

- Pero lo conseguiste, hete aquí, sano y salvo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo incondicional y mi amor. Como guerrero ya nada puedo enseñarte, lo poco que te falta por aprender sólo la experiencia te lo dará. Y si como persona hay algo en lo que pueda guiarte, siempre estaré aquí, para cuando necesites.

Tras ello, callaron. El sol ya se había levantado, los cantos de los gallos llenaban todo el pueblo, que no tardaría en desperezarse y comenzar con el ajetreo diario.  
Hyoga desvió la mirada del paisaje que desde la ventana se divisaba para volver a posarla sobre Alar. Le sonrió con cariño, en tono confidente.

- Vamos, hoy será un día duro. Ayúdame a preparar el desayuno para las bellas durmientes. – bromeó.  
- Será un placer… Como solíamos hacer antes cuando convivíamos solos en Islandia.Lástima que no contáramos con compañía femenina en aquella época.

Rieron la ocurrencia, y sin más, tras acabar de vestirse Alar, se encaminaron a la cocina. Además de todo lo necesario para abrir el negocio al público una jornada más, tendrían que empezar con los preparativos del viaje. Un desplazamiento a lo largo de tantos kilómetros implicaba una buena organización para que los resultados fueran satisfactorios.

Finalmente… Todo había salido a pie de boca. La última y más importante parte del plan de Alar pronto comenzaría.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

_Angely__ i demony kruzhili nado mnoj Razbivali ternii i zvyozdnye puti _

_Ne__ znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot, Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog... _

_I am Calling, calling now, Spirits rise and falling, Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... _

_Calling Calling, in the depth of longing Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... _

_(Los ángeles y los demonios volaban en círculos sobre mí, _

_trazando__ a su paso la estela de la Vía Láctea. _

_Ignoro de dónde proviene la felicidad, _

_o__ si hay alguien que pese a conocerla, no pueda proporcionármela. _

_Y les llamo, les llamo ahora, a los espíritus que ascienden y caen, _

_Para que permanezca a tu lado. Les llamo, por toda la eternidad, _

_para__ que permanezcan junto a ti.) _

_"Inner Universe", Origa _

Durante milenios el hombre trató de unir la distancia que separaba a tres continentes unidos físicamente, en una basta plenitud de tierras que albergaban a culturas y gentes tan dispares como la imaginación podía recrear.

Desde las primeras migraciones, pasando por la Ruta de la Seda, Europa y Asia, así como el medio Oriente, eran unidas por estos caminos imaginarios que el ser humano se había encargado de edificar.

Y el Transiberiano era uno más de ellos, con sus 10.000 kilómetros de vía férrea, uniendo el extremo oriental de Siberia con la capital del imperio, dejando a su paso comunicaciones abiertas con países tan diferentes como Mongolia o la misma China.

Hubiera sido sencillo poder salvar la distancia que les separaba de su destino en un único tren, como el propio Hyoga había hecho tantos años atrás, pero el recorrido del ya mencionado vehículo se abría paso por el sur de Siberia, cercano a la frontera con las repúblicas que en su día formaron parte del gigante soviético. Recorrer el norte del país, en especial el borde del océano ártico, era una tarea que requería de grandes dosis de paciencia, dado que en una zona tan remota del mundo como aquella, donde raramente se podían esperar demasiados acontecimientos que se salieran de lo habitual, la vida se tomaba con calma.

Hasta en algo de tanta necesidad como los medios de locomoción, que podían hacerse esperar por horas, o días.

Así que los cuatro se tomaron con filosofía aquel viaje, advertidos por el único ruso de nacimiento que en el pequeño grupo había, aunque Alar ya había experimentado la hospitalidad y calma con la que las gentes del norte del país acogían los hechos diarios de la vida, y a los viajantes.

Trascurrían pues las jornadas entre paisajes blancos que rápidos se sucedían desde los ventanales y el murmullo sordo de las vías, constante, como el sonido de las olas acariciando las piedras que pueblan las playas. Dejaban tras de sí cientos de pueblos perdidos en medio de la nada, estaciones, y gentes sencillas que saludaban al paso del gigante de acero, o se limitaban a seguirlo con la mirada, como un espejismo que, en cierta forma, pasaba por sus vidas para desaparecer en el horizonte, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Solían pasar la noche en el vagón, aunque cada dos o tres días hacían un alto en el camino, y así poder visitar los enclaves más importantes de la región, ahora que, en plena primavera, las temperaturas lo permitían, no pasando prácticamente de los 10 grados bajo cero durante la noche.

Precisamente, esa era la temperatura que debía rondar en aquellos momentos en el exterior, y de la que se encontraban resguardados a bordo del compartimiento. Marié leía, mientras Hyoga, con la niña dormida entre sus brazos, conversaba con Alar en ruso, sorprendiéndose de la fluidez con que lo hacía para tener conocimientos más bien escuetos.

Aquellos días estaban resultando muy preciados para él. Habían dedicado la mañana y parte de la tarde a recorrer el último pueblo del que habían partido, y al fin habían comprado sendos abrigos para todos, ya que según su criterio, era mejor adquirirlos allí, donde eran un artículo de primera necesidad, y por tanto serían de mejor precio y de mayor calidad.

Deshacerse de su viejo abrigo le había costado un disgusto, como si de un ritual se tratase, desligándose con ello de muchos momentos de su vida de los que aquellas pieles, ya raídas por el paso del tiempo, habían sido testigo.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel viaje sin rumbo en el que se embarcó tras la muerte de Shun. Había dedicado mucho, muchísimo tiempo a pensar y reflexionar sobre su pasado, tratando de recuperar de su memoria pequeños datos, nombres, imágenes, cualquier cosa que creyera enterrada en el olvido para siempre.

- Mañana llegaremos a la última aldea unida por vía férrea que se encuentra en nuestro camino. Tendremos que hacer el resto del viaje a pie, hay una ruta hecha especialmente para ello, no deben de quedarnos más de cincuenta kilómetros a partir de ahí. Confiemos en que las temperaturas no bajen demasiados y en que la hospitalidad de las gentes no haya cambiado en estos años…

Pidieron a Alar que vigilara el sueño de la pequeña unos momentos, mientras Marié y el propio Hyoga iban hasta el final del tren a tomar el aire. Lo atravesaron, hasta llegar al último vagón, el cuál terminaba en una puerta que daba a una especie de balcón en el exterior. Sin duda, se trataba de un antiguo vestigio del imperio soviético, y aunque se apreciaba que era un aparato viejo, resistía bien las inclemencias de aquellas tierras.

Ella salió cubierta por el abrigo hasta la cabeza, con la tosca pero efectiva capucha que éste tenía, mientras que él, deseoso de volver a sentir el viento del norte, lo hizo sin apenas más protección que las ropas que vestía.

La noche era hermosa, el firmamento se veía limpio, en ausencia de contaminación, sólo manchado por las bocanadas de vaho que se producían al respirar o hablar, y no se oía nada salvo el ruido del propio vehículo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó, acariciando su rostro.

- Algo cansada, pero estoy bien. – le respondió ella. Ya había alcanzado el tercer mes de embarazo, y debido a su fina constitución podía empezar a notarse el pequeño bulto en su cuerpo si se prestaba atención.- Esta tierra es… Sorprendente, y bella… Hace mucho frío…. ¿Es siempre así todo el año?

- Oh, no… En invierno es mucho peor, créeme. – le sonrió – Para vosotros un invierno son 3 meses de lluvia y como mucho un par de heladas. Para un siberiano son 6 meses en los que no se sube de los 30 bajo cero en el mejor de los casos…

Ella le miró abriendo bien los ojos, torciendo la cara en un gesto al imaginarse lo que debía suponer aquello. Él rió. No sabía cuánto había echado de menos la tundra hasta regresar a ella.

- Nacer y vivir aquí supone una lucha diaria con el entorno. Es muy duro. Recuerda que durante muchos años ésta fue la cárcel del resto del imperio, a los que eran contrarios al régimen por ideología se les desterraba aquí. No hay muchas expectativas para estas gentes salvo la de sobrevivir al hielo.

Hyoga miró hacia el cielo. Sólo había visto estrellas más hermosas en el Santuario ateniense. Y en su paraje de entrenamiento, cuando los astros celestes eran su única compañía.

- Cuando recorrí mi país en aquella ocasión, me juré que no volvería a pisar Siberia. Pero mírame, aquí estoy… En cierta parte, creo que necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba reencontrarme con mi pasado. No se puede renegar a lo que uno es, por muy poco que guste, uno nunca puede olvidar de dónde proviene.

Estrechó las manos de ella entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ambos permanecían apoyados en la barandilla.

- Si lo que Alar dice haber conseguido es cierto, y no dudo de su palabra… No sé como reaccionaré. Estoy muerto de miedo. El… Recuperar su cuerpo… Ha sido mi mayor frustración desde que tengo uso de razón…

- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás… Tengo tantas ganas de ver con mis ojos todo aquello de lo que me has hablado…

- Lo verás… Vamos, regresemos dentro, o acabarás por resfriarte, la humedad es traicionera, te cala los huesos y no lo notas hasta que ya han pasado varias horas.

Ella asintió, pero reacia a acceder a su petición antes de darle un profundo y pausado beso. Si la climatología lo permitía, al amanecer llegarían a la estación en donde podrían efectuar el trasbordo y cambiar el rumbo del trayecto hacia el norte. Concretamente a la misma costa que el océano ártico se ocupaba de bañar con sus aguas heladas y traicioneras.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Tal y como había anticipado el antiguo defensor de Atenea, aquel último tramo del viaje requería hacerse a pie, puesto que Kohoutek se encontraba justo en la región más septentrional de toda Siberia. Estaba, literalmente, en medio de la nada.

Por fortuna, las nevadas habían remitido, y aunque el aire era frío y el avanzar penoso, el sol acariciaba con sus tenues rayos los rostros, que agradecían el calor, por ligero que fuera.

Cuando el cansancio hacía verdadera mella, Alar portaba a la niña, e Hyoga hacía lo mismo con su mujer. Así, avanzaban de prisa, en especial durante la noche.

El irlandés, en una de estas horas sumidos en el silencio sólo roto por las gélidas ventiscas, miró con asombro al ruso, al sentir una familiar conmoción de energía proveniente de su persona.

- ¿Habéis…?

- Sí… He roto el sello que había creado, si no exploto mis energías, no haremos más que retrasar aún más la llegada, y las circunstancias no son las adecuadas para ello…

Alar sonrió complacido, aquella sensación tan familiar le reconfortaba. El propio cosmos era algo difícil de describir, como una recreación del alma de cada guerrero elevada en su potencia según las vivencias de éste. El cosmos denotaba poder, energía, pero también fulgor, ira, miedo… Todas las emociones apegadas al ser humano.

Sentir el cosmos de otro implicaba que el semejante abriese parte de lo más íntimo de su ser, permitiendo penetrar aunque levemente fuera en su interior, a través de la mezcla de energías que simulaban juegos de hermosas auroras boreales, llenándose el ambiente de las suaves luces y el calor que hacían brotar.

Probó a comunicarse con su maestro por esta vía, obteniendo respuesta. El cosmos de Hyoga abrazó al suyo, conociendo el rubio una profunda calma que aliviaba todas las dudas acumuladas en aquel lustro acerca de su posible pérdida de facultades.

Aquello le llevó a pensar… Que por mucho que pasase, nunca dejaría de ser lo que era. Nació para ser guerrero, y aunque adoptase un disfraz de realidad, haciéndose pasar por un hombre corriente, seguía siendo un luchador. Un defensor de una causa.

Un asesino en un bando conformado y definido, pues en la hipocresía de la justicia, aquellos que sesgaban vida por un frente poderoso, parecían obtener el perdón e incluso la consideración divina. Algo de lo que nunca estuvo del todo satisfecho, y menos convencido.

Y es que aunque las armaduras protegieran e incrementaran poder, la condición de guerrero nacía del interior mismo de la persona. En cada sensación, en cada brote de energía, cada atisbo de pujar por seguir adelante.

No intercambiaron demasiadas palabras más, puesto que cualquier aliento que les quedara debía ser guardado para seguir avanzando en medio de aquel frío. Pero sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse en nerviosismo pasados unos minutos.

- ¿Lo habéis notado? – preguntó el joven, inquieto.

- Sí… Nos siguen, y desde hace rato. – contestó, mirando hacia los alrededores, la procedencia de esas presencias que ambos podían sentir.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Marié súbitamente sintió miedo por la situación.

La bajó hacia la nieve, dándole a la niña.

- Marié, escúchame. Protege a Natasha, y mantente alejada, pero no nos pierdas de vista. – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. – Confía en mí y haz lo que te digo.

Ella asintió, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la pequeña entre el abrigo, tratando de calmarla. Se hubo alejado unos metros cuando vio aparecer a lo lejos a un grupo de hombres que amenazantes avanzaban hacia ellos. No entendía que ocurría allí, pero el clima de tensión que súbitamente se había formado la aterró, cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve, permaneciendo allí, sin apartar la atención del lugar donde Hyoga y Alar, espalda contra espalda, iban siendo poco a poco rodeados por los cinco sujetos que habían aparecido de la nada.

Ambos adoptaron la postura de defensa mientras quedaban unidos girando lentamente sobre el vórtice, observando con detenimiento a los cinco hombres, ataviados con extrañas armaduras, que obviamente tenían una intención amenazante para con ellos.

- Nunca les había visto antes… - susurró Alar, notando como su cosmos vibraba por momentos, deseoso de entrar en ataque.

- Yo sí… Una vez. – replicó el ruso, para alzar la voz tomar partido por la palabra en aquel inminente inicio de ataque. – Guerreros azules del hielo, nos habéis seguido desde la lejana y perdida Sinigrado, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dónde está el que os capitanea?

- ¿Sinigrado, habéis dicho?

Alar observó a los hombres, sus evidentes rasgos nórdicos, debían de ser naturales de las tierras que pisaban. En una ocasión, Hyoga le había contado la leyenda acerca de la ciudad maldita de hielo y sus orígenes. Se contaba que la estirpe de los caballeros azules fue formada por Gienah, antiguo caballero de los hielos y desertor de la Orden de Atenea muchos siglos atrás. El destino de dichos guerreros y la ciudadela era un misterio. Lo que el irlandés no sabía, y de ahí su sorpresa, era que la misma persona que le había relatado aquella historia había visto con sus ojos lo que contaba cuál fábula distorsionada con los años.

- Mi capitán ha ordenado llevaros ante él, ya sea por vuestra propia voluntad o reduciendo vuestras fuerzas… Cualesquiera que sean los métodos empleados. – dijo el cabecilla del grupo, desviando la mirada obscena hacia donde la mujer morena observaba temerosa la escena, gesto que provocó la cólera del antiguo guerrero divino.

- Mucho me temo que tendrá que venir él por su propio pie, no le daremos el placer de redimirnos ante vosotros. Por Atenea que no será así.

Alar frunció el ceño en gesto desafiante, cuando percibió una voz clara y cristalina en su mente.

_Puede que esta sea la primera vez en muchas generaciones en que dos guerreros de hielo combaten conjuntamente… Hagamos de esta anécdota un gran episodio en la historia de nuestra Orden. _

Sonrió, y continuaron estáticos, anclados en la posición de defensa, compenetrándose por un extraño vínculo que a ambos les decía lo que debían hacer…

Hyoga elevó su cosmos azulado, como si emitiera una aurora boreal de magnánima belleza, que se entremezclaba poco a poco con la violácea de su joven compañero de batalla. Ambas fuerzas unidas fueron empleadas en iniciar la base del poder de los señores del ártico, atrayendo hacia sí los átomos de su elemento base, modulando la actividad atómica hasta conseguir el efecto deseado.

De todos los sometidos a los espartanos métodos de entrenamiento, eran ellos, los magos del agua, los que tenían un poder distinto a los demás, resultando a ojos de sus enemigos bellos, enigmáticos, provocándoles cierto hipnotismo que debilitaba los reflejos, siendo demasiado tarde para sus víctimas cuando los efectos de la congelación empezaban a notarse.

Marié contemplaba asombrada como entre los dos fueron formando anillos concéntricos de hielo, rodeando no sólo a cada uno de los guerreros presentes, sino al conjunto en total, en un mortífero radio de cristal en cuyo centro se encontraban. Los atrapados bramaban furiosos por verse sorprendidos por la técnica, momento que aprovecharon para saltar por los aires, uno en cada dirección opuesta, colocándose en lados contrapuestos del círculo helado, frente a frente.

Con una sencilla mirada, maestro y alumno se entendieron el uno al otro, sin necesidad de palabras físicas. Era un grado de compenetración que Hyoga jamás tuvo con su mentor, y supo que aquella era una gran arma. Se sentía honrado de poder volver a luchar, aunque detestara la idea de derramar sangre… Aún así, se sentía vivo de nuevo, aunque en su contradicción tuviera que generar dolor y posible muerte para ello.

Sintió la corriente energética recorrer su cuerpo de un extremo a otro, como si un rayo le atravesase, como una repentina ceguera le invadía, como sus sentidos estallaban para sólo quedar en el universo dos presencias: en un mismo bloque la de sus adversarios, y en otro, la suya misma.

Y al frente, la de Alar, complementándole.

Al frente de Alar, Hyoga. Completando su poder.

El joven guerrero del cisne fue el que dio el primer paso, adoptando la perfecta postura que la técnica requería, y que su mentor, cuál reflejo de un espejo de plata, adquirió milésimas después.

Alzaron los brazos unidos hacia el cielo, las manos entrelazadas, y al unísono grito descargaron un torrente de cristales de hielo, creando una pequeña tempestad que trataba de imitar en belleza y destrucción a las de la madre naturaleza.

_¡Diamond dust! _

Así, cada uno atrapó a los guerreros correspondientes a su lado en finas prisiones de cristal, reforzando los anillos anteriormente creados. Alar iba a arremeter contra ellos y romper sus cuerpos en miles de partículas congeladas dispersas cuando Hyoga, en un movimiento tan veloz que ni él mismo pudo percibir, le detuvo secamente con una mano sobre su hombro.

- No. Nada de víctimas innecesarias. Siguen con vida, al fin y al cabo, sus técnicas y las nuestras no difieren tanto.

El que había actuado como líder de la avanzadilla había logrado deshacerse de la película de hielo y empezar a blasfemar cuando una nueva voz y presencia se lo impidió.

- Pedías que el capitán viniera por sus pies, y así ha sido, no veo motivos para no hacerlo, dado el ridículo en que has dejado a los bocazas de mis soldados.

Hyoga, de espaldas a la voz, titubeó unos instantes, hasta reconocer su procedencia. Se giró, solemne, para confirmar con voz lo que su mente ya había establecido.

- Alexander… Muchos años ya han pasado desde la vez en que el destino nos hizo encontrar.

- Así es, Hyoga… En aquella ocasión me sacaste de mi necedad, ni mi hermana ni yo lo hemos olvidado. Lamento haber tenido que emplear la fuerza para reclamar tu atención, pero debía comprobar si eras tú el hombre al que buscaba.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó Alar, algo más calmado, pero reacio a entablar una conversación en tono amigable dada las circunstancias.

- Quiero que el caballero de Atenea al que acompañas, muchacho, haga de emisario a su diosa de parte de los Guerreros Azules.

Hyoga se relajó, bajando la actitud defensiva, indicando con un gesto a su mujer que se acercara, la cuál corrió hasta él, sin separarse ni un àpice de su cuerpo.

- Con gusto lo haría, Alexander… Mas me temo que no será posible. No soy yo ahora el que porta el título de defensor de Atenea, al menos, activamente.

El hombre, extrañado ante tal revelación, observó con estupefacción como el misterioso joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego hincaba una rodilla entre la nieve, en respetuosa pose.

- Alar, caballero del Cisne, señor, a vuestro servicio. Haré llegar vuestro mensaje a mi Diosa, cualesquiera que sean vuestras palabras y la de Sinigrado.

El capitán se acercó al joven, posando las manos sobre los hombros, mirándole a los ojos pardos.

- Entonces, pide a tu Santuario, a tu Patriarca y a tu Diosa una tregua de paz y de deseo de anexión entre ambas "rdenes. Que los guerreros azules, renegados durante siglos de su origen, quieren volver a combatir del lado de aquella a quién sirvió nuestro fundador.

- Así será. Vuestras palabras están a salvo, y valen más que mi vida.

Uno a uno, los guerreros aprisionados en las arancelas de cristal se fueron despojando de sus ataduras, para mostrar respeto a sus adversarios, habiendo cumplido su papel de meros comprobantes de la identidad que buscaban.

Tras el acto protocolario, Alexander se acercó al antaño guerrero que en juventud conoció, para servirle de hospitalidad propia de compatriotas.

- Dime, Hyoga, si hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros, pídelo y será cumplido.

- Sí, algo hay… Os estaremos profundamente agradecidos si nos proporcionáis un medio por el que desplazarnos hasta Kohoutek, en el borde de estas tierras.

Con una seña marcial, el capitán ordenó que levantaran filas, invitándoles a acompañarles.

- Venid con vosotros, os daremos refugio esta noche, y yo mismo me encargaré de que mañana antes de que se ponga el sol estéis en vuestro destino.

Y así, los humanos que iniciaron la nueva unión entre dos ramas de la misma Orden que un representante divino se había encargado de separar, emprendieron camino conjunto hacia la ciudad de Hielo legendaria, en cuyas mazmorras el ruso había pasado una terrible velada, pero cuyos recuerdos acerca del incidente quedaban ahora lejanos y difusos, sabedor de que habían logrado iniciar una época de paz, y por poca que fuera, la paz siempre era motivo de satisfacción y alegría.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Había algo más fuerte que los lazos que unían a los militares, los pactos silenciosos de honor o las obligaciones: las palabras, de hombre a hombre, los juramentos de confianza y entrega.

Como buen ruso, Alexander cumplió con la suya, haciéndoles pasar la primera noche realmente acogedora en muchas semanas de agotador viaje, y poniendo al servicio de los cuatro el más veloz de sus jinetes, y la más preciada carrocería, para llevarles hasta el destino final que con tanta ansia habían perseguido.

Mientras avanzaban raudos frente al viento helado, Hyoga miraba por las cristaleras, absorto, los parajes de hielo infinito en donde creció, donde compartió innumerables momentos de su vida con su compañero de entrenamiento, con su maestro, y con su soledad.

El corazón le cabía en un puño, la melancolía le invadió por momentos. Aquel era su lugar, era su historia materializada en fría superficie. Su Siberia, a la que odiaba y amaba, contradictoria como el mismo.

Y, finalmente, llegaron. Por la reacción de los aldeanos, era un acontecimiento esperado, puesto que nada más vislumbrarse el blanco carruaje en el horizonte, la totalidad de la pequeña aldea quedo movilizada a la entrada de aquel lugar que permanecía impasible al paso del tiempo, y en el que Hyoga pudo recrear momentos de su niñez cuando recaló allí tras el naufragio que le cambió radicalmente la vida y truncaría su destino, cuando regresó años después por el azar para ser llamado a soportar un papel que sólo unos pocos de todos los hombres y mujeres que habían poblado el planeta desde el principio de los tiempos habían representado.

Alar se adelantó en la comitiva, los naturales del lugar le miraban con respeto, como una especie de héroe, para después rendir culto a la figura del bello y enigmático semejante que volvía a ellos tras tanto tiempo de ausencia. Los niños de aquel entonces, jóvenes ahora, le recordaban con admiración, y sonreían, presa del recuerdo de otros tiempos de infancia. Los adultos que vieron en su momento convertirse al huérfano que quedó bajo el cuidado del misterioso "mago del hielo" en un ser al que respetaban y veneraban, eran ahora los mayores que abrían el cúmulo de multitud en dos, formando un pasillo para que el legendario Hyoga, un siberiano como ellos, un señor de los hielos, pasara junto a sus acompañantes femeninas, y al joven que había sido el causante de aquel encuentro entre generaciones.

Alar siguió encabezando la comitiva, avanzando entre el pasillo humano, y llegando al fin ante la puerta de una pequeña cabaña, donde otro joven aguardaba, y al que dio tres besos a la usanza rusa.

Toda la aldea quedó pendida de un hilo cuando Hyoga estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer en aquel hombre al niño que tantas veces le había acompañado durante los escasos momentos en que podía dejar de ser un aprendiz de caballero y hacer vida normal entre los suyos. Al niño que se convirtió en su único confidente más allá de su familia marcial.

- Jakov…

Fue un encuentro emotivo, cargado de añoranza, alegría y tristeza por partes iguales. Desde que Alar marchara, las gentes habían aguardado el momento con paciencia e ilusión, con una veneración casi religiosa… Custodiando en el interior de aquella cabaña el cuerpo de la "mujer de los hielos", que a todos fascinaba en su belleza imperecedera, una leyenda convertida en realidad que a muchos asombró al no dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Con gesto amable y firme, Jakov invitó a su viejo amigo a que entrara, abriendo la puerta a su paso. Hyoga respiró, con el alma rota por el remolino de sentimientos en que se debatía. A su lado, la mujer que había obrado en él aquel cambio tan profundo, y de mano de ésta, el fruto del amor que se profesaban. Y detrás de ellos, en respetuoso silencio, Alar, que vio al fin como un largo sueño se veía, por fin, completo.

El interior de aquella humilde morada había sido despojado de cualquier rastro de mobiliario, su interior, oscuro por naturaleza, quedaba inundado por cientos de velas que centelleaban, llenándolo todo de luces de múltiples tonalidades ambarinas, conformando un nuevo pasillo. Se respiraba una atmósfera densa, producto de la mezcla entre cera caliente y sándalo y demás esencias propias de un culto religioso.

El caballero del cisne quedó quieto, sin subir los peldaños que separan el suelo del altar improvisado donde descansaba lo que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño había conseguido rescatar. Vio a su maestro permanecer frente a la urna de perfecto cristal, impasible durante unos minutos que le parecieron siglos, percibiendo como la francesa se limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban su piel al ver materializada la historia que le habían contado en múltiples ocasiones y que, pese a su inverosimilidad, había creído siempre a pies juntillas, mientras que la niña, agarrada a sus amplias faldas, no decía nada, y contemplaba a la hermosa mujer que estaba encerrada en el féretro, de la cuál había recibido el nombre, y de la que no alcanzaba a saber que era nada más y nada menos que su abuela.

Poco a poco la choza se llenó de personas que continuaron aguardando en silencio, haciendo del dolor de su semejante un dolor colectivo.

Hyoga la miraba, una y otra vez, ancló sus pupilas acuosas al bello rostro de su madre, sin acabar de asimilar que estaba viéndolo, nuevamente, cuando había dado por hecho años atrás ya que nunca volvería a hacerlo, y no sólo eso…

Estaba en tierra firme. Y eso significaba… Que al fin podría hacer realidad el deseo de ella.

De la mujer que lo dio todo por él, sacrificando su vida, y a la que había dedicado pensamientos todos y cada uno de sus días. Allí estaba, real, en el sarcófago de hielo, idéntico al que él mismo conoció de manos de Camus, su maestro.

Todos quedaron expectantes cuando el antiguo caballero, al fin, se giró, y caminó con paso quedo hacia el frente, primero para mostrar una leve sonrisa a la mujer y a la niña, y finalmente para acercarse hasta el joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Así hizo, Hyoga fue hasta él, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, y una vez en su frente, sin mirarle, se postró de rodillas ante él, para asombro de Alar, que no supo que hacer ni que decir cuando su maestro, al que admiraba e idolatraba, mostró el lado más humano y mortal que jamás pudo imaginar al tomar sus manos entre las suyas, apoyando la frente en ellas, para finalmente susurrarle, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, una sencilla palabra, la más pura y sincera que sus jóvenes oídos había recibido hasta la fecha, y que sin duda recibieron en todos los largos años que de vida serían concedidos al noble caballero del cisne.

- Gracias… Gracias…

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Fue un acto sencillo, libre de adornos y florituras. Se alzaba el sol sobre el cielo, era un día limpio, frío, pero el azul de la cúpula era brillante, extrañamente luminoso para aquella época del año.

No faltó nadie de toda la aldea a la ceremonia. Sobre la nieve descansaba el ataúd de cristal, y en cada extremo del mismo, velaban los dos señores del hielo, Alar a los pies de la muerta, Hyoga, el hijo, a su cabeza.

Con semblante serio y dedicado elevaron uno de los brazos hasta el cielo, emergiendo de él una luz brillante y dorada, que dirigieron al unísono hacia el duro cristal, cuál diamante.

La acción de la potencia de ambos guerreros terminó por romper la estructura molecular del elemento, dando paso a su forma líquida, derritiendo el bloque de hielo perpetuo.

Fue así como al fin, tras más de treinta años de espera, el cuerpo de Natasha pudo volver a la tierra, y descansar en paz tal y como siempre había querido, tal y como el propio Hyoga había anhelado por encima de las órdenes de su maestro y de la mera lógica.

La enterraron en el pequeño recinto del lugar dedicado al descanso de los que ya no estaban entre los vivos. Pero de entre todas las lápidas que les recordaban, destacó desde aquel momento una en especial. No había en ella inscripciones, ni fechas, ni siquiera una referencia que hiciera posible a las futuras generaciones conocer el nombre de la persona que descansaba bajo aquella tierra.

Aquella lápida de cristal eterno que Hyoga creó con sus propias manos, transparente, hermosa, les hizo a todos saber que allí descansaba el sagrado cuerpo de su madre. Tumba que, pese a no volver a visitar nunca más, no quedó desatendida, puesto que las gentes la cuidaban como si de sus muertos se trataran. Y en parte, así era. No dejarían que el recuerdo de aquella mágica leyenda contemporánea se perdiera en el eco de los años.

Y mientras emprendían el camino de regreso, Alar se sintió maduro como persona, profundamente emocionado y humilde por haber obrado con su convicción que la persona a la que más estimaba pudiese poner un punto y final en su vida.

Así era, puesto que Hyoga supo desde el preciso momento en que se alejaban de la aldea, que ya no importaba la sangre derramada, el sufrimiento, el dolor padecido o el que pudiera estar aún por llegar. Nada importaba, pues él ahora estaba seguro… De que podría morir con la conciencia tranquila.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Los caminos en ocasiones se unen para seguir un tramo conjuntamente hacia senderos desconocidos. Pero tarde o temprano, al igual que se encuentran, han de separarse, para seguir cada uno de su lado.

Alar regresó a Atenas, al Santuario, tras el tiempo de ausencia que se le había concedido, victorioso en lo personal, crecido en lo guerrero, para presentar sus respetos primero ante el Patriarca y la Diosa, luego ante el Caballero de Acuario, su superior más directo.

- Shion, sumo Patriarca, os hago llegar el mensaje de los Guerreros Azules, los cuáles nos envían un deseo de paz y nueva unión entre nuestras "rdenes. Por Atenea están dispuestos a combatir como nuestros hermanos.

- Agradezco tu noble esfuerzo, Alar, y la efectividad con que has llevado estas gratas palabras que me congratulan. Ve al encuentro del Caballero Camus, tiene algo que comunicarte.

Bajó los peldaños gastados de mármol hasta el templo redondo de su signo, esperando encontrar al francés de belleza perfecta cuál estatua de piedra, inmortal e imponente.

- ¿Me llamabais, señor? Esperaba nuestro encuentro, si bien no tan prontamente.

Camus le miró, serio.

- Lo has logrado. No lo apruebo, ni lo aprobaré, pero… Soy un hombre de palabra. Y tal y como me juré a mi mismo, cumpliré con ella. Muchos años arrastro ya como guardián de la Diosa. Es hora… De tener un sucesor y poder al fin retirarme.

Alar aguardó, ceremonioso, a que Camus lanzara su cero absoluto sobre él, para responderle con igual gesto, enfrentándose ambas corrientes heladas, la una contra la otra, surgiendo de sus puños encarados, enfrentados.

Aguantaron austeramente uno la corriente del otro, hasta que el guardián de la undécima casa desvió el potente torrente de hielo, acabando así con el encuentro.

Camus le miró, fríamente, para después coger una de sus muñecas y hacer un preciso corte en ellas sin previo aviso, brotando la sangre copiosa, sin tratar Alar de parar la hemorragia.

El francés se despojó de la armadura, y dejó que el joven la regara con el preciado líquido, ordenándole posteriormente que cerrara la herida.

- Ahora… - dijo – Te has convertido en donante de Acuario. Ella te reconocerá como su portador.

Avanzó unos pasos, y en igual y sorpresivo ataque, lanzó otro trueno helado de polvo de diamantes sobre él, consiguiendo el efecto que buscaba… La armadura por si sola se ensambló sobre el cuerpo del irlandés, reconociéndole como su ahora dueño, aislándole de todo daño que pudiera sufrir.

- Mis días en la Casa de Acuario llegan a su fin. Dejo a Atenea en tus manos… Alar.

Fue así como se abrió para él una nueva etapa como caballero de Oro en la Orden de Atenea, eligiendo como destino la lejana tierra de Siberia, santuario durante milenios de los guerreros de hielo, y en donde ejerció durante largos años como embajador de Atenas, coordinando ambas hermandades, la suya y la de los guerreros azules, cuyo nexo en común cobraba forma de hermosos cristales de formas divinas y caprichosas.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

- Papá, ¿Qué constelación es esa?

Hyoga sonrió con paciencia, la noche era clara y fresca para estar en pleno verano. Tendidos sobre una gran manta a la intemperie en medio de los viñedos, contemplaban el brillante firmamento que sin contaminación lumínica podía disfrutarse desde aquel valle perdido en medio del sur de Francia.

- Es la constelación de Acuario, y ésa, Ganímedes, su estrella más brillante. – le contestó, señalando con el dedo la dirección indicada.

El niño miraba ensimismado la cúpula negra salpicada de incesantes puntos estelares con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

No había vuelto a saber de él, ni de sus antiguos compañeros, ni de las batallas, ni de los dioses. Pero no le importaba. Atrás quedó la nostalgia junto con todo el tormento acarreado y las heridas sin cicatrizar. Y sin embargo, agradecía todos los días aquel milagroso cambio, pues aunque fuese un guerrero hasta el día en que le llegara la hora de dejar este mundo, muchos habían propiciado a que le fuera posible dejar esa faceta aparcada, dándole el primer plano a las cosas, las vivencias y detalles que él mismo consideraba de máxima prioridad. Su mujer, sus dos hijos, y todo el futuro por delante, sin más horizontes que los que el destino quisiera, sin sangre de por medio.

Siguió relatando al pequeño historias sobre los héroes que había ascendido hasta los cielos para quedar inmortalizados en aquellos astros brillantes y lejanos. Era la vía de escape que su alma de guerrero necesitaba.

No podía evitar trazar una sonrisa melancólica cada vez que una estrella fugaz recorría el cuadrante correspondiente a la constelación de su signo zodiacal. Ello le hacía saber… Que los dioses le eran favorables. Que Atenea estaba al lado de Alar…

Y que por mucho que los distanciase… Las estrellas siempre velarían por ellos.

Por los elegidos.

**FIN **

_Notas: los Guerreros Azules, Sinigrado y el personaje de Alexander pertenece al capítulo especial del manga "Hyoga en el País de los hielos", por Masami Kurumada._


End file.
